


A Quick Spin around the Kitchen

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [544]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Families of Choice, Friendship, Post-Series, Unconventional Families, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "You're far better than I thought.  Your dance card will be full at the next Armitage charity event."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 28 November 2016  
> Word Count: 590  
> Prompt: things you said as we danced in our socks  
> Summary: "You're far better than I thought. Your dance card will be full at the next Armitage charity event."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately twenty-two weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: You know what? I'm gonna be honest and say that I really just wanted the visual of Ann and Damien waltzing in the kitchen. I didn't intend any romantic subtext here, but if you see it and that floats your boat, you're welcome. I am a mushball romantic at heart and I love seeing people do the waltz. End of story.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Damien walks into the house to hear classical music playing. He smiles as he follows the sound to the kitchen, where he finds Ann working on dinner. She moves in place, body swaying slightly as she peels potatoes. He leans against the doorframe for a couple of moments, just watching her move. Having watched long enough, he gently raps his knuckles on the wood to announce his presence, then steps into the kitchen.

"Somebody's enjoying herself," he says, reaching over to steal a couple of the carrot chunks already prepared.

"Those are for the roast, Damien," she replies, reaching over to slap at his hand. "You can eat the baby carrots in the fridge."

"Yes, ma'am." He grins as he heads over to get the carrots and a beer.

She quirks a brow at him. "A beer? Really? It's only two-thirty in the afternoon." She tilts her head then. "Speaking of the time, what are you doing home so early?"

"Got bored," he replies, shrugging his shoulders. "Figured I could get more done here, so I came home. I mean, not that I really had anything to do." He watches her start peeling the potatoes again, hips mimicking the movements hers are making. "You really like this music, don't you?"

"No, dear, I despise it. I figured it would keep me focused on what I'm doing."

That gets him to chuckle, and he reaches over to grab the potato and peeler from her hands. "Take a quick break with me, and I'll help you get caught back up so that dinner's ready on time."

"What are you up to?" she asks, wiping her hands on the apron she's wearing.

"Letting you do something you clearly want to do," is his reply as he pulls her into the formal dance postures he remembers from the balls held while he was at Preston Hall. He starts to move, then stops and toes off his boots. "I may be rusty and I don't want to stomp on your toes with these things."

She blinks at him owlishly, but lets him lead her in a basic waltz configuration. It doesn't take long for her body to relax and move closer to him, letting him guide her through a gentle spin. When she faces him again, she smiles up at him.

"I wasn't expecting this," she says softly. "You're far better than I thought. Your dance card will be full at the next Armitage charity event."

"There are only two ladies I plan on dancing with. It would be three, but I'm not sure I'm dexterous enough to spin Margot in her wheelchair without breaking both of our necks."

Ann laughs at that. "All of the eligible young ladies will want a piece of you, and several of the married ones. Why would you want to dance with someone you live with?"

"Because you are one of the people I trust the most. Because I don't have to put on some fake attitude like I give a crap about what you're saying. I actually care about what you think and say." He spins her again. "I will gladly be your plus one for any receptions or charity events you need to attend. I mean, unless you want to take James or Patrick, of course."

"Thank you, Damien," she replies, lifting up on her toes to kiss his cheek. "I appreciate what you've done. And when this song is over, I'm putting you to work to finish the dinner prep."

"Anything you need, I'm your man."


End file.
